The Saiyan's Survival
by Super Raditz
Summary: Bardock gets three Saiyan females so the younger kids may mate with them. He has a vision of himself dying against Frieza, basically in vain. His survival greatly effects everything. But by how much?
1. Bardock's Choice

**And now it begins.**

"Everybody, listen to me! Frieza is going to destroy us along with the planet!" Bardock shouted through bared teeth, clearly annoyed people were thinking he was crazy.

"Yeah, sure Bardock. You must've gotten beaten harder than you look. Sure you didn't get hit on the head?" All the Saiyans laughed. "We respect you Bardock, but you've offically gone insane."

Of course they didn't believe him, it would be hard to if he was in their position. But choosing not to believe him will be their downfall, not his. Bardock knew all too well not to waste them, he had something to take care of, something that will keep some full blooded Saiyans alive. What choice did he have? Kidnapping is the only option.

"If you don't wanna live, then so be it!" Bardock shouted. 'I still have few more minutes. If my vision is true, I can't let the Saiyan race die this planet.'

The Low Class Saiyan hurried on to where his son was being put in a space pod and told them to set his course to the planet the Prince was on. They were confused, none the less. Of course they wouldn't do as he says, only now, he doesn't have much time to deal with this shit.

"Fine, have it your way!" Bardock said against gritted teeth. He raised his palm and blasted one of the workers. The other one looked at him wide-eyed and set the course for Planet XY953B. "Good, you'd be wise to leave this planet while you're still alive, old man." He didn't have time to watch him take off, and flew outside at full speed to get to the houses, that was home to the Mid-Class Saiyans. It was the closest and he had no time to spare.

'Now it's time to make sure the Saiyans don't go extinct.' He turned on his scouter before entering the house, scanning to see if there was anybody in it. And lucky enough, there was. 'A baby, good, this one will be able to mate with Kakarot.' "Yes, perfect, now I need at least two more female Saiyans," he mumbles while carrying the 6 month old Saiyan in his arms.

He then flew over to a couple houses within a matter of seconds, finding a child training, and not too far, another female not too far away. 'Good, this will all work out in the end.'

"Let go of me!" The 6 year old Middle Class Saiyan snarled. "I said let GO!" she attempts to break free, but it was to no avail.

"I don't have time for this, girl." He phases behind her and knocks her out with a chop to the neck.

The other brat was watching what went down. She assumed the Saiyan wearing the green armor was insane for knocking a child out, so she flew straight at him and prepared for a fight. She got in her stance, fists raised, ready for a battle.

"Let's go, tough guy. You knocked out a young girl, but let's see how you handle me. I should warn you, I'm older and way stronger than she was."

Bardock snorted. "I ain't here to fight you, prissy, but I should tell you now, I don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to end this quickly." He cocked his fist back and phased in front of her.

"Wha -" The 14 year old monkey hardly had enough time to respond when she, too, was knocked out.

He got to the space pods and put them in, and they too, got their course set to Planet XY953B. So far, so good. If everything goes according to plan, then he should live too. Just then, Bardock falls on his knees clutching his head.

"ERRR," he growls while his head's in his hands. A vision of him confronting Frieza emerges in his mind. 'Come out, Frieza! Face me, you coward!' Frieza comes out through the top of his ship, clearly annoyed. 'We're done working for you, you hear me?! We quit! We're not conquering planets for you, bastard!' The vision stopped when Frieza's death ball was fully charged and consumed him along with the planet.

He stands back up, no longer clutching his head. "Time to change the future," he says to himself quietly. He hops into the next space pod, and blasts off, just a minute before Planet Vegeta bursts into rubble.


	2. Planet Earth?

10 years later... I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own only my OCs, Cara, Arti and Cress.

* * *

Bardock was training his two sons, and their two destined mates. Nappa, seeing how Bardock was a Low Class, argued that the Prince and his destined mate will not be trained by him, but by an Elite. The former Commander of the Saiyan Army. They changed planets every now and then, after Bardock told them all what happened to Planet Vegeta, all they did was train, eat and sleep. They had to take out Frieza.

"Come on, Kakarot, stay on your feet!" Bardock exclaims while Raditz phased behind him, aiming a kick in his side. Bardock turns and blocks it with his arm, punching Raditz in the face. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

Raditz and Kakarot nod at each other, phasing in and out sight. They appear in front of Bardock with an onslaught on punches and kicks, and some ki blasts. Their father was blocking most of their attacks, more or less some hitting him in the chest and face. They both do a back flip and land next to each other.

"Block this, Father!" Raditz shouts towards Bardock. "Saturday Crush!"

"Blue Destroyer!" Kakarot launches his attack towards his father.

Bardock launched an attack of his own, "Full Power Energy Wave!" Their attacks meet in the middle, the older Saiyan's blast over powering theirs. Raditz is on his knees, breathing heavily, but gets up quick and launches at his father again, throwing a barrage of punches. He punches his father in the face and follows up with a punch to the gut. As soon as he got a hit in, Bardock grabbed his wrist and hit him in the side, throwing him at Kakarot. But he swiftly dodges his air borne brother and throws rapid ki blasts at his dad.

"Come on, Dad!" Kakarot shouts.

Bardock flies in at his son, kicking him in the chin, then punching him in the left cheek. Blood spurts out of his mouth as Kakarot falls to the ground, barely conscious.

"That's enough training for today, you two did well." Bardock says honestly.

"Yeah.. I.. think so.. too." Raditz says in between breaths. "We'll be fully.. healed soon... and we'll.. be ready to fight again." _'Hopefully quicker.'_

"Don't talk, just catch your breath and watch Kakarot. I'm going to check on the girls." He says while walking away.

* * *

"HIIIYA!" Cara and Cress are going at it in the sky. Cress leaps forward and punches Cara in the gut.

"..gh," Cara doubles over and falls to her knees, some blood coming out of her mouth. She stands up slowly, clutching her stomach. "No.. I'm not finished yet!" She growls and launches at the older female, catching her off guard striking her in the mouth. Not stopping there, she phases behind her, and kicks her in the back, watching as she falls toward the ground, launches her special attack.

"Planet Buster!" She launches the attack at Cress but she phases out of the way, just as the attack skims by her.

"It'll take more than that to do me in," she states matter of factly, wiping off her lip. "But I'll hand it to ya, you're getting strong. It's just natural for me to be stronger."

'_We'll see about that_,' the younger female warrior thinks to herself and launches in to attack again. She aims to plant her fist right across Cress's face, but she grabs both of her fists, and kicks her in the side, finishing up by hitting her in the stomach again, then lacing her fingers together, striking the young Saiyan in the back and letting her plummet to the ground.

'_Maybe I went a little too hard...' _She thinks while landing on the ground. "Cara, are you still alive?"

She grunts. "No.. yeah I'm fine," she pushes the words out as she's struggling to get up.

"I can't hold back on you, all of us have to get stronger if we're to defeat Frieza and the rest of his army." She says while carefully picking her up. '_And when the time comes, hopefully we'll all stand a chance.'_

"Cress, Cara!" They both turn their heads to the voice that could be no other than...

"Bardock!" Cara cries, while still on Cress's shoulder. "Cress said I did good during our spar!"

"It's true, she didn't get knocked out this time," she states obviously. "But then again, this sparring match wasn't nearly as long as the one we had last time."

"That's good, girls. If we keep going at this rate, we'll be able to over throw.. Frieza." He got a headache just saying his name. _'If we're lucky.' _he thinks. "Now come on, I'm sure Raditz wants to see you, Cress." She smiled at the thought. "Kakarot might be awake now Cara, and I'm sure he'd like to fight you after he heals."

Cress puts Cara down gently, the younger female smiled happily. "Come on, Bardock, you know he doesn't like to rest. Let's go!"

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up," Prince Vegeta said nonchalantly when Bardock and the two girls landed.

"Hmph. Well, Vegeta, we hunted for food on our way here." He says as he drops two creatures the size of elephants on the ground. Vegeta smirked.

Cara sat down next to Kakarot, legs crossed. "Hi Kakarot," she said, blushing. She was half a year older than Kakarot was.

"Hey Cara," he said smiling. They held hands in front of the fire waiting for the food to finish cooking.

Raditz and Cress sat across from them, on the other side of the fire.

"How did your trainin' go?" Raditz asked, eager to get a conversation started. Cress shrugged.

"It went pretty well, I can feel myself getting stronger," she grinned. Raditz laughed.

"Well, soon, you and me, pretty girl. I'll show you strong." Cress blushed.

Not too far away, Prince Vegeta was talking to Arti, saying how good she did during the training.

"I can see your improvements, Arti. I think you're stronger than Nappa is, really." He said through a smirk.

"It's no small feat, but he's too busy training us to train himself," she states.

"Even so..." he trailed off, smelling the cooked food. He glances at Bardock. "It's done."

"Right, sorry," he says. "Sorry Prince."

They help themselves to the gigantic platter of food, but being Saiyans, it wasn't going to take long for it to be gone. They ate in silence, talking while eating wasn't a habit for Saiyans. Just a bunch of grunting noise while they bit into their food like wild animals.

"Nappa, when they're all asleep, let's spar, you and me. We have to keep push each other to our limits." Nappa looked confused.

Bardock sighed. "In other words, you have to stop being a lazy ass."

* * *

An hour passed, and all the Saiyans were asleep, except Vegeta and Arti, they were doing something else.

"RAAAAH" Nappa shouts as Bardock punches him in the face. "YOU LOW CLASS!" He goes to punch Bardock, but punches nothing but air as he appears behind him, kicking him in the side and sending him flying.

"Come on, Nappa! You can do better!"

Nappa starts charging, electricity coming around him. "Let's see how you handle my full power!" He rushed Bardock, punching him in the face, but it didn't take too long for his dazed state to wear off as Nappa was on the other end of a variety of punches and kicks.

"Err! BOMBER XD!" Nappa yells while breaking off from Bardock, and sends his ki attack towards Bardock. Bardock puts his arms in an "X" like fashion, blocking the attack.

"Nappa, you coulda' used that as a distraction and attacked me from behind." Bardock knowingly states. He smirks. "Care to continue?"

"FINAL REVENGER!" Bardock used the same attack he used on Dodoria's men. He shot Nappa with a blast of KI into the sky, then flew behind him, knocking him to the ground. Bardock smirked, then that smirk changed into a scowl.

_'Errgh, not again!'_ He thought angrily. A vision appeared, of a mud ball planet. But something made it special, orange orbs that had stars on them. They seemed magical, something important. And they needed it.

"The planet you seek is called Earth, and yo-" the voice in his head was cut short, as Nappa slammed his fist into Bardock's cheek and knocked him out cold.

* * *

He awoke the next day to people talking.

"He's still out cold? Nappa, what'd you do to my Father?" Raditz asked questioningly.

"We sparred, and I really have no idea how I knoc-" Nappa stopped when Bardock sat up and said something.

"We're going to a planet called Earth. Get in the space pods, we're going right away."

Vegeta laughed. "Bardock, you don't make the orders around here." He said cockily. "And even if you did, what's so important about Earth?"

Kakarot spoke up. "Yeah, what's so important about E-arth, Father?" Raditz scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just let me explain. I had a vision, Earth has these magical orbs, and something about them seems very important. We need to check it out."

Vegeta stood there, glaring at Bardock in thought. "Alright, Bardock, but next time you think you need to tell us something, you tell me first." Bardock nodded. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Everybody got into their space pods, a miracle they still worked after all these years, and set off to Planet XR31H. But they won't expect a battle going on when they land on the weak, mud ball.

* * *

Power Levels:

Prince Vegeta: 14,000

Nappa: 7,200 Full Power : 8,500

Arti: 7,800

Bardock: 12,000

Raditz: 5,500

Kakarot: 3,200

Cress: 6,000

Cara: 2,800

Credit to Kanzenshuu for power level estimates, and Dragon Ball Wikia for moves.


	3. Knowledge of the Dragonballs

**Planet Earth...**

The pods landed with a crash in a city, formerly known as West City. The group of Saiyans got out of their pods, eager to see the planet that is home to the magical orange orbs.

"So, this is Earth, huh? Sure isn't much." Nappa says as he glances around the city to see broken buildings and some fires.

"Yes, you're right Nappa. It seems a fight went on here." Vegeta pushes a button on his scouter to scan the area, and immediately some power levels popped up that were stronger than average. "Power levels... 600, 850 and 2,300. No threat to us, but still impressive. Let me do the talking."

They flew towards the reading, hoping to get some answers about the power levels. They could care less about what's happening on this sorry excuse for a planet.

"Mind if I get first blood, Vegeta?" Kakarot asks with his fists balled, ready to kill. Vegeta glances at him, eyebrow raised. "Come on, Vegeta. It'll let me test out my strength!"

"Hmph. Yeah, sure Kakarot. You can have your fun, but I want to get answers first." he says.

"Really? Thanks Vegeta." Kakarot said through a smirk.

"Just be careful, my son. You may have the advantage in strength, but we don't know yet what they're capable of." Bardock chimed in.

* * *

They got to the area where all the power levels were. And lucky for them, they were all in one place. There were three of them, a tall green man, a short bald midget, and a tall bald man with a third eye. They were in battle stances, seemingly ready to fight. That's when the Saiyans were spotted, landing on the ground.

"Oh? What have we here?" Vegeta asked questioningly. "A fight going on, I see. I'm afraid you'll have to withdraw from your battle for a few minutes. I have some questions to ask you."

They all stand calmly, as they tend to do when there's no threat. Raditz stands there, arms crossed. Nappa standing tall, arms at his sides. Bardock, arms crossed, a smirk on his face, and Kakarot doing the same. Must be a family thing.

"Who the hell are you people?" The Green Man rasps. "This is my planet, fools."

Vegeta snorted. "Oh really? It's not like I really care about whose planet this is. As far I see it, it's utter trash. Now tell me, these orange orbs, where are they?"

_ 'Oh shit, he's talking about the dragon balls.' _The bald midget known as Krillin thinks. "Tien, do you think they're evil?"

"Hard to tell, Krillin. We'll have to wait and see." Tien states.

"Why should I tell you anything? As far as I see it, you're nothing but flamey haired midget." The green guy said, annoyed. "But, if you want to get answers out of me, you'll have to fight

me. But after I take care of these two." He glanced at Krillin and Tien.

Vegeta scowled. "No, you see, I make the demands around here. You clearly have no idea who I am."

"I can say the same for you. I am King Piccolo! And This is my land! Servants, attack those people!"

Three red creatures came out from the castle. They bared their fangs, and stood twice as tall as Nappa was. Except the youngest one, it seemed. It stood about the height of Nappa himself. But they didn't seem so tough to the Saiyans. Raditz scanned the power levels of the new creatures.

Raditz did nothing but laugh. "You expect to defeat us with those.. things? Let me introduce you. I, am Raditz. I have a power level of nearly 6,000. Your slaves here, have 600 each."

Nappa, Vegeta, Bardock and Kakarot burst out laughing, while King Piccolo seemed to be shaking a little bit. But Vegeta was quick to get serious.

"I'll ask you one more time, _Piccolo, _do as I tell you and tell me about these orbs!" He growls and phases in front of Piccolo, punching him in the gut, watching as he doubled over. "You want to go against me again?"

The servants had enough and attack the Saiyans. One attacked Kakarot, he just kept dodging all the attacks with no effort at all. Two of them attacked Nappa, and he just swatted them away, letting them land at the feet of Raditz. He scowled and blasted them to nothing. Kakarot on the other hand, had fun toying with his opponent. He punched the scaly creature in the nose, which after the impact gushed out blood. Then again in the gut, over and over again until the scaly monster's insides were torn apart. Blood gushing everywhere, and the intestines seeking out of the creature. Raditz and Bardock took a gander at this sight.

"May have over done it a little bit, little brother." Raditz says, clearly amused. "But ah well."

Vegeta pointed his thumb behind him. "See what happened to your creatures? I'll do that to you, but I'll make sure you feel lots of pain if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Nguh... Alright... The drag.. dragon ba...lls.. you ca- can use them to grant your every wi-"

Krillin and Tien blasted him into pieces, leaving no trace of him left. They sensed evil in Vegeta, and had no choice but to kill King Piccolo, knowing damn well that Kami would die as well. Vegeta on the other hand, balled his hands into fists, his nails going through his gloves and digging into his skin.

"This.. can't be good. But then again, we knew the costs." Tien says while glancing at Krillin.

"Ye... yeah you got that right." Krillin shakingly says.

"Kakarot... dispose of them both. I want them out of my sight!" Vegeta growled

Kakarot shook. "Right. But all they did was kill him, you can still make a wish with the balls or whatever, right?"

Bardock shook his head. "That was a Namekian, if I'm correct. And it seems he might've been the creator of the dragon balls. If he dies, they're useless."

Kakarot nodded, and took his fighting stance across from the two Earthlings. He had a fiery look in his eyes. "You disappoint our Prince, and you deal with me!" He snarled. With speed faster than Krillin and Tien could follow, Kakarot dug his fists into their gullets, letting them choke on their own blood, then Tien into a hillside.

"Tien!" The young Krillin managed to yell through blood gushing out of his mouth. _'I don't feel Tien's energy signal anymore.. Tien..' _"I'll join the rest of you.. Yamcha.. Bulma.. Master Roshi.. Tien and I are coming."

"What are you doin'? Makin' a last minute death wish?" Kakarot fiercely said while charging at his opponent, fist going through his gut. He looked into his eyes, while pulling his fist out. "What a joke," he spat.

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked, while Kakarot nodded straight away. "Good. Let's get something to eat around here."

They chowed down on the dinosaurs they found lurking around. It seemed to fulfill their Saiyan appetites, so Bardock went ahead and asked the question.

"Vegeta, that was a Namekian, right?" Vegeta gave him a look that told him to continue. "I know they come from a planet that's rather far away, but if we could figure out the coordinates, then we could go there instead. They surely have Dragon Ball's, too." Bardock finished.

"Yes, you're right. But it'll take a long time. We'll just get our scouters cloaked and listen into Frieza's communications link. He'll surely find out about it if he wants his immortality." Vegeta spoke the truth. "And I know just where." He said as they stepped into their pods.

* * *

They landed on what seemed like a barren planet, with nobody on it. But once they tapped their scouters, they find life forms. Vegeta took off toward one direction, so the rest of them followed. Arti flew up to fly next to Vegeta.

"So, where we going, my Prince?" She said while smiling. Vegeta glanced at her, smirking. "Come on, tell me!"

"I know a guy down this way, who I did a favor for, and he owes me. I did it on my very first mission." Vegeta said, clearly bored.

"Well, what'd you do, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked innocently.

Vegeta scowled at the person listening in on their conversation. "He's a person I spared. And I spare no one." He grinned evilly.

They landed in front of what seemed to be a house. It was made out of clay and mud. Nothing much to see, really. Just a boring old house.

"Everybody stay here, hand Nappa and I your scouters, and keep watch." Vegeta said, taking their scouters. They walked into the building, with no expression on their faces.

"Hello, old friend." Vegeta said in an odd tone of voice. "We need you to do something for us."

Vegeta explained how he needed this guy to cloak their scouters on Frieza's com link. He said how it was important and needed it done right away. The man nodded, doing as he was told and cloaked all their scouters.

Vegeta smirked. "Very good." He took a glance at Nappa, then at the man. "Nappa."

He took hint and vaporized the man. "Okay Vegeta, what now? Can we go to a bar?"

Vegeta groaned. "Alright Nappa, let's go."

Being at the bar didn't really matter to anybody but Nappa and Bardock. Everyone else had destined mates, so getting laid didn't apply to them unless they wanted a fist in their face. But drinking still counted.

"Hey handsome..." A blue-looking woman with blond hair said to Raditz. "You're looking mighty fine today." She flirted.

Cress glanced at the weird looking woman and growled, flaring her KI. The woman backed off, no questions asked. "He's taken." She smirked at Raditz.

They played drinking games, and anything else they can think of. Whether it be tossing a coin into a glass, loser who misses has to take 20 shots of alcohol, to just laughing at nothing. That is, until a girl walked over to the table, asking to see the man with the "cute" scar and "hot" bandana. She asked him to come into her room. He smirked at the guys.

"See ya, 'fellas." He said without looking back. _'This day just got a whole lot better.' _He smirked to himself.

"You go, Bardock!" Nappa called after him. "Wish I got that lucky. But I'd probably break the poor girl in half anyway." They all laughed.


	4. Ginyu Force Arrives

**15 years later...**

The group of Saiyans have been checking Frieza's com links for years now, waiting to get news on Frieza. Once he got to Namek, they can track him down and get the coordinates for Namek themselves. But they never thought today would be that special day. It was a normal day like any other, training and eating.

"Come on, Kakarot. Surely you can do better than that," Vegeta says as he moved his arms into a motion that said, 'come at me.'

"Damn you, Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta over came the shock just as Kakarot's left fist came towards his gut. Vegeta caught the fist and slammed his elbow right into Kakarot's neck.

"Get up, Kakarot! We're not done yet!" He kicked Kakarot in his side, making him go flying, crashing back into the dirt. "Kakarot?"

The wild haired Saiyan managed to barely raise himself up, looking at Vegeta, tossing a ki blast. "Not finished yet!" He flew back at Vegeta, aiming a kick for his side, just for it to be blocked, but he didn't stop there. He punched at unfathomable speed, putting Vegeta on the defensive.

'I'm gonna have to raise my power a bit, Kakarot's eager to take me down.' "AAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta charged up, his blast of KI making the younger Saiyan go flying. Thanks to the visit on Earth, they managed to pick up a skill of sensing KI, and controlling it a lot better. They've gotten very good at it over 15 years.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta launched his special attack at Kakarot. But it was just a diversion, and phased behind Kakarot at the last second, knocking him unconscious with a chop to the neck, then kicking him away, dodging the blast. Vegeta looked at him, "You did well, Kakarot. Improving every day."

* * *

A few miles away, Raditz was sparring with Nappa, Bardock, and Arti. It was a basically a free for all, pushing them beyond their limits. Raditz blocked a hit from Arti, punching her in the jaw, sending her flying, only to catch her leg at the last second, throwing her at Nappa, interrupting his and Bardock's fight. Raditz charged at Bardock, aiming a punch for his face, but changing it at the last second to a kick in the gut. Raditz was about to finish it, ready to slam his fists into Bardock's back, but Arti came at him, catching him off guard and kicking him, sending him flying, but he was quick to stop himself. Flying back to get revenge on Arti, Nappa intercepted his path.

"Where you goin', Raditz?" Nappa smirked. Raditz got into his fighting stance, and flew at Nappa, fist arm outstretched, other arm ready to punch.

He socked Nappa in the mouth and followed up with a punch to his gut.

"Why you.. LOWCLASS!" Nappa was ready to charge when a voice interrupted.

"Boys, we're going to Planet Namek." Vegeta said quickly. "Frieza's there, I have the coordinates, get in your pods!"

Cress and Cara looked down at him from their sparring match, and complied. They floated down and flew to their pods, typing in the coordinates as Vegeta gave it to them via scouter.

Vegeta made the plans. "When we land on the planet, Raditz, you'll take down Zarbon. Cress, you take down Dodoria. Put your mate-action into teamwork, why don't we?" He continued, "I'm expecting you'll be able to beat them, you're more than a match for them."

* * *

After two days in the Space Pod, they finally landed onto Namek.

The sound of eight space pods crashing shook the area around them. They stepped out of their pods, walking onto blue land with a green looking sky.

"So, this is Namek, huh? Sure doesn't seem like much." Raditz says, looking around.

"We're not here to look around, Raditz." His mate replied. "We're on a mission to get eternal youth."

Bardock glanced at everybody. "Lower your power levels, we don't want Frieza knowing we're here yet."

They sensed multiple energy signals, one clearly standing out and made the rest of them look like weaklings. It was no one other than Frieza, flying in the sky in his hover chair, the dragon balls in his right hand men's hands. Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Vegeta, they have the dragon balls." Nappa said, squinting to see the orange, magical spheres.

"I can see that, Nappa. I never said this was going to be easy." Vegeta replied dryly. "Well then, let's get going."

They waited and saved at least on Namekian that would be of use to them, a small Namekian child named Dende. The Saiyans were here to get the dragon balls and destroy Frieza, not to kill Namekians.

* * *

"Zarbon and Dodoria are still chasing us. Good, we'll kill them easily." Raditz said to Cress, who was still smiling at the thought. "I'll relish this moment. Those bastards caused me so much pain as a younger child." They stopped in the air, waiting for the two henchman.

"Hm, Saiyans huh?" The green haired man said, glancing at their tails. "This should be interesting."

Dodoria took a glance at his comrade."Whaddya say Zarbon? I'll take the girl and you can take the long haired monkey."

"Enough chat! Fight!" Cress snarled, punching Dodoria in the face, making some of his teeth fly out.

"Let's get to it, then." Zarbon said while flipping his hair. Zarbon aimed a punch at Raditz, and he narrowly evaded it, giving a counter attack of his own. He punched Zarbon in the gut, leaving him doubled over, then side stepping and ramming his elbow into the green haired man's back, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Not too far away, Cress was taking on Dodoria, putting him on the defensive quite easily. She punched him in the nose, breaking it leaving blood gushing out.

"Y.. you monkey! You boke my nwose!" Dodoria screamed. "You'll pway for that!" He flew at the Saiyan female, only to get the wind knocked out of him with a punch to his chest and his stomach.

"Here's a move my mate taught me, I'd love to prolong this fight... but we have better things to do." She charged up her attack.

"Wait! Wait! There's something you need to know!" Her attack powered down, so he continued.

Raditz was clearly toying around with his opponent, taking great pleasure in it. "Do you like this, Zarbon? All the pain.. you mocked me when I was just a child for being weak! Who's weak now?"

Zarbon just smirked, glancing at Raditz. "I didn't want to have to use this, but.." He charged, his muscles bulging, and he grew bigger. His face came outwards, coming to look like a monster. "It's time to release the beast! Ahaha!" He slammed his fist into Raditz's gut, following with another fist slamming into his cheek, knocking a tooth out, just to have another take its place.

"Nghu..." Raditz spit out some blood. He smirked. "Let's go for round two." He kicked off the ground, with a series of punches going all over his chest, his stomach, even his arms. He tried to block some of the punches. Raditz phased behind him, kicked him in the back, sending him flying, then phased in front of him, punching him in the face. "Any last words?"

Raditz snorted. "Of course not." He charged his attack. "SHINING FRIDAY!" A more powerful version of his Saturday Crush came forth, engulfing Zarbon, leaving nothing left of him.

Cress raised her eyebrow, and waited for him to go on. He took the hint. "See! Your home planet wasn't destroyed by meteors! It was destroyed b-"

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He was cut off with her own blast, leaving him in pieces. 'We already know what happened. Frieza...'

Raditz and Cress smirked at eachother. "Let's go meet up with the others. They must have some of the dragon balls by now, along with that Namekian child."

"Wait, do you feel that?" She said, looking at Raditz. "I feel several high power levels."

"No! That's the Ginyu Force! I remember those guys... Shit. I'm sure Vegeta expected this to happen."

They flew towards the energy signals. Vegeta and the others were all in the same place as the Ginyu's. There was already one down, what seemed to be the weakest of the group. None other than Guldo.

* * *

Vegeta blasted Guldo when they first landed, knowing full well of his time stopping ability.

"No! Guldo! Now our poses are messed up." The giant guy with orange hair, known as Recoome, stated stupidly. Vegeta heard him say.

"Well, are you gonna go on, or are we going to fight?" Vegeta asked, ready to get this over with. He sounded calm, but we was shaking in his boots. He got into fighting stance, and the others followed his example.

"Alright Cara, you ready for this?" The full grown Kakarot asked his mate.

"I'm more than ready!" She gave a cute smirk at him, then got into fighting stance.

"Nappa, you and me, we'll take Burter. Kakarot, Cara, you will fight Jeice. Prince Vegeta, Arti, take Recoome." He sensed Raditz and Cress landing right behind them. "You two can help us take on who ever you want. Faster we get this done, the better." Bardock planned.

"Are you guys done with your death wishes yet? Because I'm ready to kill you." The red man, with white, long hair said.

Vegeta smirked. "Go!" They all charged the people who they were to fight.

Vegeta and Arti punched Recoome at the same time, flipping back and landing on the ground. Recoome hopped back up. "You two just got lucky!" He replied, it sounded like he had brain damage that way he spoke.

"RECOOME... PUN-" Vegeta kicked him back to Arti, who phased behind him, punching him back to Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at his mate and nodded.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta and Arti shouted, charging their attack and firing it at the dumb founded giant.

* * *

Raditz joined in with Kakarot and Cara, helping him fight the bastard Jeice.

"Three on one, eh? I can take it! I am Red Magma!" Jeice shouted confidently.

Raditz snorted, and attacked him, backing Kakarot and Cara up. 'He may have been strong enough to beat them in a 1v1, and maybe a 2v1, but 3v1? Maybe not.' Raditz thought to himself while throwing punches and dodging Jeice's counter attacks. While he was distracted with Raditz, Kakarot punched Jeice in the snozz.

"Why you li-" Jeice didn't get to finish his sentence, before you know it, he got kicked right in the back. "AAAAHHHH!" He burst forth his energy, making him stop inches above the ground. He flew at Kakarot, punching him in the gut, then taking his feet, twirling him around, throwing him at Raditz.

"Egh! Fuck!" Raditz yelled as they hit the ground with a **THUD.**

Jeice then turned around and caught Cara's fist.

**Crunch.**

**Crunch.**

Great pain emerged. "GGGAAHHHH!" She screamed, trying to pry him off.

Kakarot noticed his mate in danger, and pushed the dazed Raditz off of him, leaping off, kicking Jeice in the side of the head, freeing Cara.

* * *

Nappa and Bardock were having some difficulty with Burter. His speed was unfathomable, but still not impossible to beat. When Bardock sensed his energy coming to a stop, he turned around.

"FINAL REVENGER!" He yelled, kicking Burter into the air, throwing two blasts at him, only for Burter to phase out of sight. "What?!" He turned around just in time to see a fist colliding with his face, knocking three of his teeth out. He spit out blood, throwing another fist, only for a foot to collide with Burter's face.

Bardock took a gander at Nappa. "'Bout time you joined in."

"What? No thank you?" Taunted Nappa.

They took their gaze off of each other, getting into their fighting stance, eyebrows furrowed down, their eyes intense. They nodded and attacked Burter from both sides, over whelming him quite a bit.

"You can't defeat me! I am Burter, fastest in the universe!" He bragged.

"Too cocky for my taste!" Nappa slammed his fist into his gut, only for Burter to double over, but regain his footing, grabbing Nappa's arm and twisting it.

"ERGH...!" Nappa groaned. "DAMNIT!"

Bardock flew in, everything happened to Nappa in a blink of an eye, he couldn't register it.

"HHHAAA!" He kicked Burter in the back of the neck, then following up with a punch to his side.

"..gh" Burter groaned, backhanding Bardock, breaking his nose.

* * *

Power Levels:

Ginyu Force: Same as Canon.

Vegeta: 41,500

Bardock: 38,000

Nappa: 33,000

Arti: 32,000

Raditz: 31,000

Kakarot: 28,500

Cress: 26,200

Cara: 23,500


End file.
